


Дьявол

by Jasherk



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Planet Hulk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Стив спас Баки и ебет его на просторах Планеты Халка.





	Дьявол

— Я думал, ты мертв. Я думал, ты мертв, — снова и снова повторял Стив, вбивая его в жесткую землю пустоши. Баки скреб пальцами уцелевшей руки твердые сухие комья земли и терпел, не открывая глаз, чтобы не видеть, как оценивающе наблюдает за их возней свернувшийся почти вокруг них Дьявол.

Они и так кожей чувствовали дыхание их зверя.

— А я думал, ты меньше, — попытался пошутить Баки.

Стив чуть смущенно хрюкнул (черт, Баки всегда удавалось веселить его, даже когда он говорил не смешные вещи), но понял все правильно, чуть сбавил свой карающий темп, попробовал поменять угол.

— А был бы я халком, у меня был бы еще больше, — себе под нос пробурчал он и прижался открытым ртом к мокрой от пота спине Баки. Там должно было быть месиво из рубцов после его приключений в Зеленых землях, но шрамы явно смущали Стива не сильнее того факта, что у Баки снова не было левой руки.

— Будь ты халком, ты бы порвал меня пополам, — объективно предположил Баки и все же не выдержал, попросил: — Давай еще смазки добавим.

Стив заворчал недовольно, но он был железный мужик. И Баки всерьез полагал, что был ему достаточно дорог, чтобы Стив прислушался к его просьбе. Он неохотно подался назад, вытягивая чертову колонну горячей пульсирующей плоти из кишок Баки. Оставляя его тело открытым, вывернутым, распахнутым, как дом без двери. Баки невольно попытался сжаться, но остановил себя. Какой смысл? Стив соскучился по нему. Ужасно соскучился. И даже больше, Стив тосковал, Стив на миг поверил, что потерял его.

За такую любовь полагалось платить по полной.

И, господи боже, Баки рад был платить.

Баки сам уже не очень-то верил, что небеса позволят ему снова быть вместе со Стивом. С его Стивом. С его яростной душой и бесконечно верным и преданным сердцем. Если за это приходилось платить стертыми коленями и растраханной задницей, Баки не возражал. На самом деле он любил секс. И любил секс снизу. А Стив любил секс сверху. Просто он отвык — телом, — а Стив переживал и соскучился. Все будет нормально.

Баки сунул правую руку в чуть приоткрытую пасть Дьяволу, почти что ему за щеку (тот, кажется, даже не особо и почувствовал, только чуть хрюкнул, позволяя им подобные фамильярности), и почти по локоть вывозился в его густых и скользких слюнях. Как мог обильно смазал себя и, повернувшись, огладил все еще слюнявой рукой совсем потемневший от прилива крови, почти пурпурный от возбуждения член Стива.

Тот и сам дышал, как загнанный зверь, сдерживаясь на одной своей нечеловеческой силе воли. Поняв, что больше ничего здесь сделать нельзя, Баки кривовато улыбнулся, и Стив правильно расценилпонял это, как разрешение. В следующий миг, Баки оказался на спине, пальцы Стива впились ему в ягодицы, раздвигая их, и Стив засадил ему на полную, сразу срываясь в бешеный дикий темп.

По слюне Дьявола вышло все же легче, Баки даже почувствовал, как его собственный член заинтересованно шевельнулся в паху.

Стив был такой красивый. Стив был самый лучший в мире. Стив пришел за ним. Искал его даже после того, как его обманули, сказав, что Баки погиб. В своей ярости Стив камня на камне не оставил от крепости Красного Короля. А потом перевернул каждый из этих камней и не останавливался до тех пор, пока не нашел Баки где-то глубоко в подвалах под завалами. Вывел, вынес, забрал себе. Его Стив, его товарищ, его брат. Душа его, его сердце.

У Баки адски зачесался нос, но это было лучше, чем если бы он расплакался. Единственная рука была вся в слюнях динозавра (и, да, Баки только недавно совал эти пальцы себе в задницу), так что он как мог при такой бешеной тряске (членом Стива реально можно было забивать сваи, без шуток) почесал себе кончик носа.

— Баки, — сказал над ним Стив и снова повторил: — Баки.

А потом поймал его руку, на грани боли вдавив большой палец в центр ладони, потянул ее к себе и сам склонился, с отчаянной страстью припав губами ко все еще воспаленным, не зажившим до конца натертостям от кандалов на запястье.

И Баки будто целиком макнули в амброзию. Разом забылись и подведенный от голода живот, и горящая внутри задница, и жесткая земля под плечами, и миллион других некомфортных мелочей, потому что Стив его... И, о боже. Стив вернул его себе. Стив сумел. Они снова были вместе. Вопреки всему.

Вопреки всему, Баки кончил.

— Мы больше никогда не расстанемся, — пообещал ему Стив, и Баки обнял его обеими ногами, чувствуя, как того тоже накрывает оргазмом.

Дьявол фыркнул и отвернулся от них.

* * *

Баки был искренне рад, что в этом мире его кожаная юбка считалась вполне достойной мужской одеждой. Он просто не представлял, где и как стирал бы себе штаны в этих безводных степях. Или как ходил бы или ездил верхом в заскорузлых и мокрых. Это была бы пытка.

Просто с тем, сколько Стив трахал его и кончал в него, из Баки почти все время текло. Так что, можно сказать, гладиаторская мода играла ему здесь на руку.

— Вот бы творога. Ну, или молока хотя бы, — сказал он, вместе со Стивом лакая еще горячую кровь свежей добычи, которую Дьявол, верный своему месту в пищевой цепочке, отобрал у хищного динозавра поменьше.

Стив поднял от вспоротого нутра неопознанного ящера перемазанное кровью лицо и удивленно посмотрел на него.

Баки заткнулся.

Огромная пасть Дьявола оторвала изрядный кусок мяса совсем рядом с их головами. Тот ел, будто огромная птица, придерживая добычу ногой и высоко запрокидывая голову, когда надо было глотать, чтобы еда сама провалилась в глотку.

* * *

Когда Баки удавалось избежать анального секса и Стив ебал его в рот, Баки всегда выпивал все до последней капли. Им годилась любая еда. Сперма Стива должна была усвоиться полностью.

* * *

— Вот бы нам дом. Ну хоть какой-нибудь, — вслух подумал Баки, упираясь рукой в холодную влажную стену пещеры. Там было слишком сыро и грязно, чтобы трахаться на камнях, и Стив имел его стоя, одной рукой поддерживая под живот.

— Зачем? — спросил Стив. От него приятно пахло сильным здоровым телом. Мужчиной. Стивом.

Позади них, дальше от костра, ближе ко входу, заворчал Дьявол. Ему не нравилось, что снаружи пещеры разверзлась настоящая буря. Дьявол терпеть не мог все то, что не мог загрызть, порвать на части или хотя бы напугать своим видом до усрачки.

* * *

— Ты обещал заплатить больше, — прикинув на вес мешок с динариями, гневно заметил Стив, и охрана в зале заполошно похваталась за оружие.

— А что вы хотели, джентльмены? Даже в этом мире надо полностью соблюдать условия сделок, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Джастин Хаммер, и на Планете Халка сумевший отлично устроиться благодаря своему умению дорого продавать, дешево покупать, уверенно предавать и вовремя бить в спину. — Я платил за услуги двух уникальных бойцов с тиранозавром. Не спорю, услуги оказаны, и тиранозавр принимал участие, и боец с топором и щитом был на высоте, но у бойца с парными мечами оказалась только одна рука. Согласитесь, зачем нужен боец с парными мечами, если он не может использовать оба одновременно? Это откровенное читерство, джентльмены.

Баки невольно улыбнулся. Его всегда впечатляла подобная манера некоторых вывернуть все под таким углом, чтобы остаться при своих.

Джастин Хаммер посмотрел на него почти с сочувствием и выразительно скривил губы в неубедительной гримасе сожаления:

— Серьезно, не держи на меня зла, приятель, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, просто совет: человеку с одной рукой стоит серьезно снизить свои запросы.

После всех этих демонстративных боев на арене Баки даже немного подзабыл, как ощущается Стив, когда он нападает молча и без предупреждения.

У Баки только волосы встали дыбом по всему телу.

Не прошло и двух минут, как в зале не осталось ни одной живой души, кроме них двоих и воющего от боли и ужаса Джастина, которому Стив отхерачил топором правую руку.

— Серьезно, приятель, не держи на меня зла, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, но человеку с одной рукой стоит серьезно снизить свои запросы.

Это было совсем не смешно. Но Баки не удержался и заржал, как животное.

* * *

В этот день они трахались в покоях Джастина Хаммера. Там были стены и потолок, и всякие стулья-столики. И там была кровать. И она была застелена постельным бельем.

И это было так круто, что Баки было бы обидно вдруг кончить на нее и запачкать, поэтому он стратегически разместился у самого края, на четвереньках. Так, что Стив ебал его стоя на полу. Стиву было, кажется, все равно, как ебать его. Судя по темпу и напору, он был все еще зол на Хаммера, хотя и позволил тому сбежать в качестве наглядного предупреждения их будущим нанимателям.

Баки морщился от боли, нюхал чистую постель и мечтал, как он сегодня сладко выспится. Наконец в нормальной кровати, а не на песке, камнях, голой земле или в лучшем случае сухих ветках, как это было в последнее время. Надо только немного потерпеть. При таком старте Стива не должно было хватить так уж надолго.

Почувствовав, что уже вот, уже скоро, Баки вывернулся из-под него, скользнул на пол и, не брезгуя, заглотил член Стива в рот. Тот рыкнул, но согласно прижал его голову к своему паху, кончая.

Баки не был голоден, но проглотил все до капли. Не пропадать же калориям. А после забрался на вожделенную кровать и с облегчением выдохнул.

Стив поцеловал его в губы и положил свою жесткую руку на его член.

— Теперь ты, — сказал он.

— Не надо, — отмахнулся Баки и отодвинулся. Но, чувствуя взгляд Стива, признал: — Устал. И не хочу запачкать постель. В кои-то веки поспим на чистом.

Стив недовольно выдохнул рядом, но настаивать не стал. Убрал руку и отстранился.

Было тепло, уютно и мягко. И болело вполне терпимо.

Во дворе Хаммера довольный Дьявол обжирался лошадями охраны.

* * *

Этой ночью Баки приснилось, что его выебал Дьявол.

То есть он не мог точно описать, что происходило, но это было ужасно. И, наверное, такого физически не могло быть. Ящеры не ебутся с другими видами. Да и просто размеры не позволили бы Дьяволу, наступив одной ногой ему на плечи и голову, другой вздернуть его бедра наверх. Но чертов огромный безжалостный член, ворвавшийся ему в кишечник, был раз в сто больше человеческого. Это был чертов кол из пульсирующего мяса.

Он разорвал Баки до самых легких и так и не вошел до конца внутрь.

И вокруг все пахло Дьяволом. И пахло Стивом.

И Баки не мог даже закричать.

* * *

Он проснулся в постели один.

Они все же запачкали чистое белье. Он запачкал. Совсем немного. Кровью из задницы.

Прихрамывая, он обошел весь дом и разгромленный двор Джастина Хаммера. Нигде не было ни единой живой души.

Ни Стива, ни Дьявола.

Они не вернулись к полудню. И не вернулись к вечеру.

«_Мы больше никогда не расстанемся_», — обещал ему Стив.

Баки съел всю еду, какую нашел. А потом спровоцировал рвоту, испугавшись, что у него может начаться инфекция, если он посрет. Проблевавшись, он без сил забрался обратно в кровать.

Стив не мог бросить его.

Он должен был верить Стиву. Стив всегда возвращался за ним. Но что если... что если вчерашнее стало для Стива последней каплей?

Баки потряхивало от отчаянья, страха и чувства вины.

Ну что, сложно было вчера быть послушным мальчиком? Сложно было сделать Стиву приятно? Стив же всегда о нем думал. Стив заботился о нем. Стив защищал его честь и доброе имя. Стив был его всем.

А он умудрился просрать Стива.

И Стив его все же бросил.

Ночью Баки выл в шикарной мягкой кровати и царапал пальцами пустое плечо. Проклинал свою лень и тягу к комфорту и сладкой жизни.

Ведь всем, что было нужно ему для хорошей жизни, был Стив.

Только Стив.

Но надо было собраться. Надо было взять себя в руки. Надо было... как-то жить дальше.

Стив и Дьявол вернулись после полудня второго дня.

Дьявол только толкнул кубарем скатившегося к ним во двор Баки своим широченным носом вместо приветствия и, как показалось Баки, недовольно покосился на Стива.

На шее Стива были гирлянды из цветов. На голове Стива тоже были цветы. Он держал шевелящийся сверток с чем-то живым внутри.

Из которого вытряхнул перед Баки двух косматых и грязных коз, тут же принявшихся в панике носиться по двору.

Стив гордо посмотрел на них, а потом подошел к Баки и опустился перед ним на колено.

— Я не могу тебя потерять. Я не знаю, как сделать это красиво и правильно. Но я привез тебе коз. И это вроде бы годный дом. И вот, — Стив снял с шеи одну гирлянду и протянул ее Баки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Всегда. Ты согласен?

Баки сглотнул.

А потом упал на колени, буквально нырнув головой в протянутую гирлянду, отчаянно обнял Стива правой рукой, зарылся лицом ему в шею. Прижался всем телом.

— Я согласен, согласен, — прошептал он. — С тобой согласен на все.

* * *

Стив сосал его член. Баки лежал на спине на кровати Хаммера, среди смятых цветов из их «брачных гирлянд», и Стив сосал ему член.

Влюбленный и счастливый Баки перебирал его светлые волосы и тихо выдыхал от удовольствия.

Когда он кончил, Стив не отстранился и тоже проглотил все до капли, а после облизал его член.

— Тебе не обязательно было, — сказал Баки Стиву, когда смог снова заговорить (Стив и Дьявол привезли не только коз, но и еды, и они все уже поели).

— Сперма полностью усваивается, — рационально ответил Стив.

И Баки засмеялся и поцеловал его.

— Теперь трахнешь меня? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Я тебя порвал в прошлый раз, — прямо ответил Стив.

— Ты поэтому решил сделать меня честной женщиной перед богом и людьми? — поддразнил Баки и погладил член Стива.

— Не только, — серьезно ответил тот.

— Там уже зажило все, — самонадеянно предположил Баки. — Подумаешь, маленькая трещина.

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Сегодня так — нет. Может быть, завтра. Если ты будешь уверен. И если захочешь сам.

— Конечно, захочу, — просто ответил Баки. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда любил снизу. И я всегда... я всегда... — он зарылся пальцами в волосы на виске Стива, кажется, покраснел и отвел глаза.

— Я знаю. Я тоже. Всегда, — сказал Стив и просто лег на него всем весом. — Я никогда не брошу тебя.

Баки застонал еле слышно и раздвинул ноги, позволяя Стиву невинно тереться о свое тело.

И черт с ней уже, с постелью!

Снаружи неустанно мемекали наглые козы, носившиеся по двору и лежавшему посреди него плотоядному тиранозавру.


End file.
